Waking Up From a Nightmare
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Post "Tears of Love for the Dark Knight"! Saguru and Conan team up to cheer a depressed Kaito up after his 'no one gets hurt'-policy gets broken in the worst way possible. Light Saguru/Kaito/Conan threesome slash fluff


DC || SaguKaiCon || MK || Waking Up From a Nightmare || MK || SaguKaiCon || DC

Title: Waking Up From a Nightmare – The Other Side of a Cheerful Trickster

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

DC/MK Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, h/c

Main Pairing: SaguKaiCon

Side Pairings: MakoSono (mentioned), MasuRan

Detective Conan Characters: Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko

Summary: Post "Tears of Love for the Dark Knight"! Conan and Saguru are worried about their favorite thief and how he handles that his 'no one gets hurt' policy failed and someone died on one of his heists. How may that change their relationship to the trickster?

**Waking Up From a Nightmare**

_The Other Side of a Cheerful Trickster_

Conan sighed in relief as he entered the house, throwing his school back carelessly into a corner.

"I'm home!"

"Bedroom", came the tired-sounding answer. "You're extraordinarily late. About five hours, fifty-four minutes and thirty-four seconds later than expected."

The Heisei Holmes chuckled fondly and rolled his eyes. He had long since learned to live with his boyfriend's odd obsession with time. His cheeks turned pink. The thought of having a boyfriend still made his heart flutter. Shaking his head, he slowly made his way up the stairs of the mansion.

"Yeah, I got caught up in a case when I was in the cinema with Ran-nee-chan and the others...", called Conan back with a grin. "Believe me, Sonoko was the most disappointed that we missed the heist. You should have heard her screaming and whining and seen Makoto-kun's face..."

He chuckled amused as he recalled the night. It had been his weekly meeting with Ran, about the only thing that had made her reluctantly okay with her little brother moving out. But it had been important, it had to happen. For Shinichi's sake, for the sake of his sanity. The constant child-act was getting to him and being treated like Conan had made him nearly forget Shinichi. Sure, he had Haibara and the professor and sometimes Heiji, but constantly being hit by Kogoro for being too noisy, or being put into bed at seven by Ran.

Then he had met Hakuba Saguru. And yes, at first it had been strange, but the more often they encountered each other, the more interested he got in the other Holmes-geek. It did not help that Saguru was one of the three best detectives around and the only reason he had not discovered Shinichi's secret as fast as Hattori was because Hattori was the president of the Kudou Shinichi fanclub and his number one fanboy. After a couple of encounters however, the blonde had put one and one together and concluded that Conan was no ordinary boy, the conclusion that Conan and Shinichi were one and the same followed soon after. There had been lots of explaining and talking, but it brought them closer. It was nice having someone his own age in the same city – Hattori was living too far away, Haibara was too much Haibara and the professor was just really not his age. The two started to investigate together whenever their paths crossed and they especially loved to team up on Kid heists. It had been amazing. Especially since they not only shared their passion as detectives but also their passion for Holmes. Conan found himself sneaking out at home more and more often to spend time with Saguru. The breaking point however had been when Ran and Masumi had started dating. It had been the last push for Conan to realize what kind of feelings he harbored for the half-Brit. Perhaps he had been cheating when he had begged his mom to make up a story about how Conan was the second cousin twice removed of Saguru's mother's uncle because living with Kogoro had not proven to be of any help, but living with a detective who was actually able to close a case on his own could help. Especially since it seemed that Saguru was after a similar organization like Conan, what with this Spider character he was so obsessed with. He had argued that this way, Saguru could help him and he in exchange would be able to help Saguru. As well as restoring his sanity.

Sure, saying good bye to Ran, even though he only moved into another district of the city, had been tearful, but he had agreed to meet every Friday and spend time with her. That was how he had ended up living with Saguru and getting even closer to him. The getting together part had only been 'the most logical next step', according to the half-Brit. And even though they had agreed that nothing physical would or could happen between them until they found the antidote, all those little things and gestures and just having Saguru close had truly helped Shinichi staying sane.

"You're being awfully quiet up there", commented the Heisei Holmes as he entered their shared bedroom. "Don't tell me you're being broody because I ditched you? Like I said, a case came up. Believe me, I would have preferred to outsmart that white nuisance with you instead of solving a murderer while having a nagging Sonoko at my back..."

He yawned slightly as he crawled into the bed and curled himself together on the half-Brit's lap. Saguru gave an affirming grunt that he had heard his boyfriend, his fingers finding their way to Conan's face to remove the glasses and then glide through his dark hair. Shinichi frowned up at the lost look in those hazel eyes. Something was most certainly wrong with his half-Brit.

"I truly wish you would have been able to make it", sighed the blonde after a little while of just sitting together in silence. "Someone died tonight."

Conan stiffened at that, turning his big, cerulean eyes on his boyfriend. "What? Who? How?"

"The FBI agent who had been in charge of chasing Nightmare", replied Saguru softly, reminding Conan that tonight would have been a special heist what with another thief as well as the FBI being involved. "It turned out said agent was in fact Nightmare."

"How...? Why?", frowned the shrunken teen confused.

"It was the perfect cover, really", nodded Saguru. "He did it for his son. The boy is very ill, but the needed surgery is also quite expansive. It must have happened when he was confronting Kuroba-kun, he was falling down. Due to the fact that a white clove was lying next to the body, I suppose Kuroba-kun had tried to rescue him, but it... was no use..."

Conan nodded slowly, feeling himself getting drowsier by the minute. His day had been packed and that case really had taken its toll on him. Still, it was nagging on his mind that Kid had gone through such a thing. He knew how much the thief valued his policy and having someone die on his watch, especially a father who was now leaving his son all alone, it must have hit home pretty hard.

"Can we... check on him tomorrow...?", yawned the shrunken detective, cuddling closer to Saguru.

"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea, Shinichi", nodded the blonde and kept caressing his lover's hair until the Heisei Holmes was deep asleep.

/break\

Conan stretched with a wide yawn, hiding his face in the crook of Saguru's neck. Waking up on top of the blonde was actually one of the best perks of living with the half-Brit. It felt good, being close to someone, having someone who cared about him so much.

"Morning", mumbled the Heisei Holmes and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning", smiled the blonde amused. "Are you ready to get up? I received a text message from Aoko-chan, she said that Suzuki-chan demands to meet up with us so we can tell her everything about the heist. We will meet them in a café."

"Will Kaito-kun be there too...?", asked Conan curiously and got up to get changed.

"Obviously. You know how... fond Suzuki-chan is of that blasted magician", chuckled Saguru.

"Great. Then let's get dressed, I want to talk to Kid-san", declared the shrunken teen.

"I should have never told you about his true identity", smirked the blonde amused.

"Oh please", snorted Conan and rolled his eyes. "I've had enough close encounters with Kid to recognize his real self when faced with it. A top hat and a monocle don't hide all that much. And I've known for quite a while now that his real face must have a remarkable resemblance with my real face. I would have figured it out on my own too."

"I know", smiled Saguru fondly and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Now come."

The two got dressed in record time and made their way downstairs. It was ironic, at least in Shinichi's eyes, that Sonoko had befriended Kaitou Kid's real-life identity. But after Masumi, Ran, Sonoko and Conan had ran into Kaito, Aoko and Saguru on a Kid heist for the umpteenth time, Kid and his number one fan had bonded over how awesome Kid was (Conan rolled his eyes fondly at that white peacock). Ran and her doppelganger Aoko had gotten along quite well too, as had the two teenage detectives, even though Sera and Hakuba were still arguing some times.

Conan was grinning broadly as he was holding hands with Saguru. Yes, for others it was looking like that adorable little kid walking around with his big brother, but to Shinichi, it was being together with his boyfriend. On the one hand, it also made his teenage mind ache to get his own body back, because he would love to do more with Saguru aside from holding hands.

"You... think Kaito-kun is going to be alright...?", asked Conan slowly.

"You truly worry too much about him", noted Saguru with one raised eyebrow.

Conan gaped slightly, his cheeks flushing brightly. So yes, it was pretty hard not to get attached to the stupid trickster. And ever since he got so close to Saguru, he also spend quite much time with Kaito. The thief may have much mischief in his head, but he was still quite the brilliant mind and also real fun to be around. A patting on his head interrupted his thoughts and he turned big, dark blue eyes on his boyfriend. The expression on Saguru's face was not taunting but rather understanding. Chewing his lower lip, he turned his attention back to the ground.

"He indeed is a force to be reckoned", hummed Saguru.

Shinichi wasn't sure what to make of that, so he remained silent during the rest of the way. He just wasn't sure what to make of Saguru's and Kaito's relationship at all, to be honest. When he had first met them together, he had thought that Kaito and Saguru were in a relationship. And frankly enough, he still sometimes got such vibes when he saw them together.

"Conan-chan!" The sudden exclamation of his name was followed by arms wrapping around him, snatching him away from his boyfriend and pressing him tightly against someone. "So good to see you! I missed you yesterday at the heist! How's my favorite Kid-chaser?"

"Kaito! Don't strangle him! Put him down!", scolded Aoko irritated and hit him upside the head.

Conan gasped and flailed as Kaito was busy cuddling him to death. Within the minute, he was sat down on the trickster's lap at the table, right between Sonoko and Aoko. On Sonoko's other side sat Ran and Masumi. The girls were busy waving Saguru over, who had quite the annoyed frown attached to his face as he followed the thief to the table and sat down between Masumi and Aoko.

As the girls fell into an excited conversation about last light, exchanging stories about the heist and the case that had kept Ran, Masumi, Sonoko and Conan from attending, Saguru kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend. He did not appreciate that Shinichi looked all that comfortable on the thief's lap, but he still somehow appreciated the sight of Kaito cradling Conan close. Shaking his head, the blonde tried to get that stupid notion out of his head. Perhaps Shinichi was right after all and his obsession with Kaitou Kid had grown too strong. Keeping out of the conversation, he kept himself busy with his own thoughts. The troublesome magician had occupied those ever since he had first met him, but he had actually made himself believe that those feelings had died down after he had gotten together with Shinichi. The death during yesterdays heist however had stirred certain feelings again. A hard shove against his ribs disturbed his thoughts.

"Oi, Sagu-kun, don't space out. Provide your opinion. So far, we've only heard about Aoko-chan's babysitting adventures and how 'absolutely awesome' Kid was from Kaito-kun's opinion", chuckled Sera amused, chewing on the straw in her milkshake. "Tell us from the view of a detective."

"Ah, who wants to hear what a _detective_ has to say about Kid-sama?!", huffed Sonoko and waved her arms around widely. "Ran! Keep your girlfriend in line! I want to hear more about Kid-sama from Kaito and not from Hakuba-kun!"

"Ah, Sonoko", started Ran, a light blush dusting her cheeks as Sera practically jumped her as soon as the word 'girlfriend' left Sonoko's lips. "Don't you think you should let Hakuba-kun speak too?"

"Yeah, Sagu-kun", grinned Kaito mischievously and leaned in some, his chin resting on top of Conan's head, wiggling his nose as the stumble of brown hair tickled it. "Tell us more."

The blonde rolled his eyes annoyed, yet some things did not get past him. Like the dark circles under Kaito's eyes and the guilty gleam in said shining amethysts. As he had suspected, the thieving trickster was feeling responsible for the death of the FBI agent.

"Kid-san had been at his best, regardless of how Nightmare-san had tried to manipulate him", started the half-Brit. "And in the end he nearly managed to help capturing Nightmare-san, but when deciding between rescuing a life or catching a culprint, he wished to help, yet... some fates can not be avoided, regardless of how much one tries."

A solemn silence befell them, one that ruined the atmosphere until they decided to part ways. The first ones to leave were Masumi and Ran as the female detective had a reservation for dinner done for them. Aoko and Sonoko soon followed as they still wanted to go shopping together (as Sonoko was very determined to pretty Aoko up and find her a boyfriend), leaving Saguru, Kaito and Conan on their own. The thief kept glancing at the blonde suspiciously.

"You know I meant what I said", sighed Saguru after one too many urgent glares from his boyfriend. "It was not your fault. You tried to help him, yet his greed was greater than anything."

The messy-haired teen remained silent, not wanting to carelessly admit that he was indeed Kid. Hakuba heaved a sigh as he still saw doubt in those big amethyst eyes. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, communicating with Shinichi without words. The shrunken teen grinned broadly and jumped off Kaito's lap to get to the bar. Kaito looked after him in confusion until Conan returned, with the biggest, most chocolicious cake possible.

"Comfort food?", supplied Conan and nudged the thief before leaning in and whispering. "I'm sure you did your best, but you're only human too. You can't protect everyone."

The three of them tore into the cake and fell into idle chatter about mundane things, things that kept Kaito's mind off any dark and depressing thoughts or guilt-trips. Instead, the two detectives were keeping him quite the good company. And even though the magician wouldn't admit it out loud, he truly enjoyed his critics' company. Very much so.

When he fell into his bed at the end of the day, he had a huge smile on his lips.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I'm feeling quite SaguKaiShin these days, the start of those feelings certainly was that latest MK episode and the fact that we get a new DC case involving Kaito and I GOT TWO KAITOU KID FIGURES! *^* (See this? This is me, being a perfectly happy fangirl!) So I simply had to share those fangirlish feelings with you guys! ^o^_


End file.
